


How I Met Your Spy Boyfriend

by Lian_Yu



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Out of Character, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lian_Yu/pseuds/Lian_Yu
Summary: awkward encounters and surprising revelations.





	1. Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: this chapter is really short ( sorry ) but this will probably be like 5/6 chapters long. I really love imagining how people would react learning about Slade and Oliver xD

 

 

It felt weird being back home after five years on a deserted island. Well more like three years on an island, one in Hong-Kong, one in Russia and even a day in Starling City. And he was far from alone in all those places, Slade was with him the whole time. When Tommy asked him what he missed the most, Oliver didn't know what to answer. He wasn't away from civilisation the whole time, he certainly didn't miss meaningless sex as Tommy suggested – he had sex plenty of time while he was away and it wasn't meaningless – the island felt like home, no, being with Slade and Shado felt like home. So he said that he missed his family, his friends, that he missed him and finished by saying he missed Laurel.

The meeting with her went to crap and Tommy seemed convinced Oliver still had feeling for the beautiful brunette, truth was he just wanted to make it right. Tommy insisted on throwing a welcome-home party. Parties, alcohol, girls, that wasn't his scene anymore. But he always knew that when he would get home he would've to act like he was the same stupid rich playboy. And so he did, he let Tommy throw him a party. Put on a suit, a fake smile and even gave a little speech claiming he missed tequila.

 

“Now by my rough estimate, you have not had sex in 1839 days. As your wing mam, I highly recommand Carmen Golden.” said Tommy turning him around to face three blonde girls dancing.

 

“Which one is she?” asked Oliver, not interested in the slightest.

 

“The one who looks like the chick from Twilight.” laughed Tommy.

 

“What's Twilight?”

 

“You're so better off not knowing” said Tommy dramatically.

 

Oliver crossed his arm on his chest, acting like he was genuinely considering making a move of one of those girls. The girl in the blue dress turned to face him and smiled, winking at him. He could pratically _feel_ Tommy smiling next to him, always happy to help...

 

 

Tommy wondered what had happened to Oliver on that island. He knew his bestfriend, and he could see Oliver wasn't truly having fun, even his smile was fake. Maybe it was just an impression, maybe Oliver was having fun and he just didn't realize that, maybe he didn't really know Oliver anymore. All day he had seemed so far away, like he wasn't even there, almost as if he was still on the island, maybe in his mind he was. He spent five years all alone on an island after all, no one could blame him for acting a little weird. One thing for sure Tommy needed to tell Oliver about his relationship with Laurel. He couldn't let his bestfriend think he would have another chance with Laurel, that wasn't fair.

 

“Hey kid.” came a voice behind them.

 

Tommy and Oliver turned around at the same time. In front of them stood a man, probably in his forty, handing a shot of... something – probably tequila judging by the smell and the color – to Oliver with a smirk splattered on his face. Tommy was about to tell the man to fuck off, was he seriously trying to hit on Oliver of all people? But his bestfriend beat him at talking and took the drink from the man's hand ever so slowly, fingers lingering.

 

“Slade.” was all Oliver said. But he said it so softly, almost sighed it, his mask slipping off and his whole body relaxing. When Tommy looked at him confused he was smiling, nothing like all the fake smiles he threw around all day, a real smile. “I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow.”

 

“Well ASIS weren't assholes, they let me go earlier than I expected.” answered the man in a very deep and, honestly, scary voice, Oliver chuckled at that.

 

“Who's this?” interrupted Tommy, feeling as if he stepped over something really intimate.

 

 

Oliver almost forgot Tommy was here, staring into Slade's eyes, _home_. He didn't expect Slade to show up like this and didn't know how to explain their relation to Tommy. Maybe he didn't had to lie, he didn't want to, he was going to keep so many secrets already, he didn't want Slade to be one. Obviously they wouldn't go into the details but he wanted to tell Tommy.

 

“This is Slade Wilson.” introduced Oliver. “Why don't we go to the bar?” he proposed gesturing towards it.

 

Tommy nodded and he and Slade followed the blonde. They all took a sit, Oliver sat between the two men and ordered two shots of vodka while he drank the tequila Slade had brought him.

 

“What's ASIS?” questionned Tommy.

 

“Australian Secret Intelligence Service.” answered Slade matter of factly.

 

Oliver sighed, this was going to be difficult to explain.

 

“Australian Secret Intelligence... Like spies? What did they want with you? No better question, how do you know Oliver?” asked Tommy, clearly confused.

 

“Tommy uh Slade is part of ASIS, and he-” Oliver took a deep breath, turned his head to face Slade who just smiled at him and nodded. “He was with me... on the island.”

 

Tommy's eyes widened at the revelation. “You said you were alone.” whispered the dark haired man, more to himself than Oliver. “You lied.”

 

“I'm sorry, I just didn't want to talk about what happened to me there Tommy.”

 

“It wasn't pretty” added Slade.

 

“What happened?” asked Tommy, more softly this time, almost any anger in his voice gone, he seemed curious and worried.

 

“I'm still not ready to talk about it but I can tell you that Slade helped me and protected me and- and most importantly we're...” Oliver cut himself when he felt Slade's hand on his shoulder, he leaned into the touch and relaxed “We're like brothers Tommy” he cringed, that sounded bad even to his ears.

 

Tommy looked pained and excused himself when he spotted Laurel, leaving Oliver and Slade alone at the bar. Oliver turned to face Slade yet again, the latter still had his hand on his shoulder.

 

“Brothers? Smooth.” chuckled Slade.

 

“I just couldn't find a way to say it.” started Oliver “I don't want you to be a secret you know I just don't think I'm ready yet.”

 

“I understand. I'm not a big fan of public demonstration of affection so I'm the last one who will ask you to be a thing out in the open.”

 

“You say that with your hand still on my shoulder” mocked Oliver, a smile appearing on his face as he stared into the australian's eyes.

 

“Shut up kid.” said Slade without taking his hand off.

 

 

Tommy looked past Laurel to see Oliver and his friend facing eachothers, that Slade guy still had his hand on Oliver's shoulder and their knees were touching. His free hand was also really close to Oliver's own on the bar. Oliver still had that stupid _real_ smile on his face while the other guy stared right at him, and that didn't seem to bother Oliver. Sure he was happy that his bestfriend had someone while he was on the island – and yeah he was jealous when Oliver said they were like brothers – but seeing them like that, from far away, he realized something.

 

“Brothers my ass.” muttered Tommy under his breath.

 

 


	2. Thea and Diggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could've named this chapter "I tried to write smut for the first time and regretted just after I started"

 

 

Oliver was dressing when Thea entered his room without knocking. Last night had been... very good. After he ditched his bodyguard and crossed his first name off the list, he returned to the club to grab Slade. They came back to his place and had sex, more than once. Waking up to the feeling of Slade's arm wrapping around his waist and hot breath on his neck was relaxing, a sense of familiarity in this now strange world.

One thing the blonde had learned from last night when he had introduced Slade to Tommy was how hurt people seemed to be by Slade's presence on the island for some reason, he had seen the hurt in Tommy's eyes. If he ever introduced Slade to anyone else, he would definitely leave this detail out. Eventually Slade sneaked off by the window and Oliver had started to get dressed when Thea came and asked questions about his scars.

 

“I need to get better at talking about what happened to me there.” said Oliver, looking down at his sister. She was staring at his scars and had a pained look on her face. “I'm not ready to talk about the scars yet.”

 

“Fine, then you don't have to talk about the scars but just- I just want to know what happened to you Ollie, and I think it'll be good for you.” sighed Thea.

 

Oliver bit his lips wondering what he should tell her and if he should even tell her anything at all. After what felt like an eternity he finally answered “I'll start with the good then.”

 

“The good?” asked Thea perplex.

 

“Let's take a sit” just said Oliver gesturing towards his bed. Thea eyed him suspiciously but she followed him and sat next to him on his bed. Oliver took a deep breath before starting to tell the story.

 

“I wasn't alone on the island Speedy, as you can guess by the scars.”

 

“Ollie...” said Thea in a whisper. She knew, of course she knew the second she saw the scars that someone did that to her brother, he couldn't have burned his own back or... whiped himself.

 

“Let me finish please.” pleaded Oliver “I- I wasn't alone and there were bad peoples, but there were also good ones.”

 

“Good ones?” reapeted Thea.

 

“Yes...” Oliver closed his eyes, lost in his memories.

 

_“I'm sorry... I never told you how I felt.” said Slade, Oliver took the man's hand in his own, and tried to smile between the tears “You're alive kid, it's all that matters just- just do it.”_

 

_But Oliver wouldn't move, he couldn't, he needed to say something to Slade he needed to tell him he felt the same way. He didn't have the time to do so as Slade injected the mirakuru in himself, his pained smile soon replaced by pained screams._

 

“There was two man and a woman there with me.” continued Oliver, intentionnally missing out Sara, he promised he wouldn't tell anyone she was alive if she didn't make it and intended on keeping that promise.

 

“A woman? Well I should've guessed.” joked Thea, trying to lightened the atmosphere

 

“No it wasn't like that” chuckled Oliver. “They were all good peoples but one of the two man he was- he is the best. When I first met him he threatened to slash my throat.” Oliver was smiling at the memory but Thea gasped.

 

“He what now? You say he was and I quote 'the best'!” she exclaimed.

 

“He is, he really is. At first I didn't like him, and he must've hated me. See he was a trained agent and I was just a whiny kid with no experience, but he protected me, hell he lost his only way home to rescue me after only two weeks of knowing me.” explained Oliver, staring at the ground and still smiling. “He kept me safe and risked his life for me so many times Thea, I-” _I love him_ , that's what Oliver wanted to say. And that was the truth. But once again, like with Tommy, he couldn't find the strenght to do that, to tell the truth. He hid who he really was all those years and coming out was never something he imagined doing.

 

“You...” said Thea dragging the word to indicate she was waiting on him to finish his sentence.

 

“I... owe him my life, I made it home because of him.” simply said Oliver instead.

 

There was a knock on the door, Oliver looked up to see Raisa standing there, with Slade right next to her. “Mister Queen you have a friend here to see you” announced the russian woman.

 

Oliver heard Slade said something in russian to her and she left the room as he entered, making his way towards the blonde. Oliver wanted to roll his eyes at Slade's stubbornness. Of course he hadn't really left, he barely waited five minutes to ring the bell and go to Oliver's room again. Oliver couldn't blame the australian, they were so used to each other's presence.

 

 

The man who now stood in front of Oliver and Thea was impressive, not as tall as Oliver but with definitely more muscles, he was tanned and had dark hair and dark eyes- eye. He had an eyepatch covering his other one.

 

“Hey kid, hope I'm not interrupting anything.” said the man in a very deep voice, with a sexy accent.

 

“Seems to be your thing.” said Oliver. “Interrupting.” Thea wasn't quite sure if her brother was joking or not but the man chuckled.

 

“Slade Wilson.” said the man, holding out a hand for her to shake.

 

“Thea Queen.” she took his hand and shook it, he had a strong grip.

 

“I wasn't expecting to see you so soon.” stated Oliver as he got up from the bed and stood just next to this Slade guy. He put his hands on his hips and for a second looked like an annoyed mother.

 

“Well I forgot my underwears on your bed last night.”

 

Thea brows shot up.

 

“Dick.” snarled her brother punching Slade's shoulder, he then turned to face her “He's lying.” quickly reassured Oliver.

 

“Oh am I now? So you're denying I ever did this thing with my ton-” his sentence was cut short however as Oliver tried to punch him in the shoulder again. But this time Slade turned and caught Oliver's wrist in his own hand. He moved so fast that Thea's eyes couldn't quite follow but in one swift movement he had Oliver on the ground, still holding Oliver's wrist over the blonde's head, kneeling next to him.

Given the noise that Oliver's body hitting the floor made she expected him to be in pain and gasped as the whole scene unfolded in front of her. What she didn't expect was for Oliver to explose in an uncontrollable laughter, soon followed by the one-eyed man who laughed wholeheartedly. Thea found herself laughing too, not from her brother being pinned to the ground – she didn't understand why they found that so funny – but from hearing him laugh, from seeing him happy, it was a good thing.

Neither of them noticed Moira Queen stopping by the door for a minute and smiling too, not really sure what has caused this laughter but happy to see her son and daughter like that.

 

 

After a while, Oliver managed to stop laughing and took the hand Slade offered to get back on his feet.

 

“I have places to be today.” he stated, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes, not thinking about how confusing this must have been for Thea to see him laugh at that.

 

“Well don't get kidnapped this time.” said Thea as she got up from the bed and left Oliver's room, saying goodbye to both of them and closing the door behind her. He knew she meant for this to be a joke but he also the knew she was really worried about him.

After she closed the door Oliver walked slowly towards Slade and wrapped his arms around his neck. He leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss. When the blonde pulled back from the kiss, Slade put his hands on Oliver's waist to draw him closer and kissed him again, quickly tongues got involved and even some teeths. Oliver could tell Slade was lost in the kiss, all sense focused on those wet lips moving against his, that's the moment he chose to discretly slip his leg behind Slade's foot and quickly draw his leg back towards himself, shooting Slade's foot in the process who was took by surprise and fell on the ground, dragging Oliver on top of him.

 

“Bastard.” grunted Slade. The older man took a hold on Oliver's shirt and dragged him in for another kiss, rougher that the other one. Oliver followed oh so happily and only pulled away to take his breath.

 

“Maybe those places can wait.” said the blonde before being pulled in yet another kiss.

 

Their position was not the most comfortable postion they could be in given there was a bed right next to them: Slade was all but laying down on the floor while Oliver was straddling him. Slade hands moved from the back of Oliver's neck to his waist, keeping their bodies close. When Oliver felt Slade getting hard under him he started to grind their erections together through all these layers of clothes. He and Slade were still kissing, tongues entangled around one another. Slade arched his back causing Oliver to moan obscenely.

 

Diggle chose this exact time to open the door to Oliver's room “Mr. Queen you-” obviously he stopped talking when he saw _and_ heard what was happening here.

 

Oliver quickly got up and Slade threw his head back on the floor in desperation muttering something along the line of “cockblocker.”

 

“Diggle...” started Oliver, panting and unsure of what to say. “This is Slade Wilson.” he introduced awkwardly gesturing towards the australian who was getting back on his feet.

 

“I would say pleasure to meet you but under those circumstances that's not really the case.” said Slade bluntly. Diggle's eyes widened even more than they already were if that was possible. The bodyguard tried to composed himself and cleared his troath.

 

“Mr. Queen you said you wanted to go at 9am and it's past that time I just wanted to check in. Should I give you and Mr. Wilson some... extra time?”

 

“No, no need, I really do have places to be.”

 

Slade told him to have a good day but instead of just leaving he cupped Oliver's cheek and pressed a surprisingly soft kiss to his lips, leaving the blonde flushing. They were affectionate with eachothers but goodbye kisses? That was never their thing. He didn't know why Slade had done that but curiously it felt good, having someone seeing them acting all domestic, it lifted a weight off his shoulders. And when Diggle asked him as politely as possible why he bailed on him the night before, he had a perfectly good excuse in his pocket.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Lance & Moira.

 

After the incident with deadshot, Oliver had to reveal himself to Diggle. Which came in handy when Joe, Slade's son, decided that he was finally ready to spend a day with his father the exact same day Oliver was on house arrest and needed him to go out as the hood to throw any suspicion off of him. Of course, Oliver told Slade to go, his son hadn't took well learning his father had spent three years without seeing him nor calling to tell him he was alive. He was always acting cold according to Slade and didn't want to talk to him. After some negociations and thanks to the fact that he was in america for ASIS, they went having their father/son bonding day.

Oliver was just hanging the phone with Diggle who told him everything went well when he heard a knock on the window. He opened it and in one quick jump Slade was in the room.

 

“You know what doors are for right?” sighed Oliver.

 

“Say the guy who made me sneak off by the window like we were teenagers not long ago.”

 

Oliver smiled lovingly at Slade who sat on the bed “How did it go with Joe?”

 

“As good as I imagined it would... He's right to blame me you know, Shado went back to her sister as soon as she could and I didn't even call him.” said Slade, clearly blaming himself.

 

“You had your reasons.” stated Oliver, not really sure how to comfort Slade right now. They stayed in silence a while, Oliver with his arms crossed on his chest looking down at Slade who was himself looking down at his hands. Just enjoying each other's company.

 

“Fancy a drink?” asked Slade in a clear attempt to lighten the mood. “I could use one.” added the Australian, looking up at Oliver. Slade was really beautiful. In a dark, broody kind of way, he really was and sometimes it just struck Oliver, like right now, staring into the other man's dark eyes.

The archer cleared his troath and went to grab a bottle in the next to the door. He stopped in his track when he heard a knock on the door.

 

“Mr. Queen do you have guests? Should I bring some drinks?” asked a man.

 

Oliver rolled his eyes. “No thank you, I'll be down in a minute.”

 

Slade huffed. Oliver definitely wasn't coming down anytime soon, he didn't want to leave Slade alone with his guilt. When the man behind the door didn't answer, Oliver took the bottle in his hand, he didn't take one step towards Slade when the door crashed open and the man jumped on him. Oliver fell to the ground, rolled on his back and raised the expensive whisky bottle to hit the man. Said man was a good fighter, the bottle broke on his arm instead of his head which Oliver aimed for. Then Slade was behind the fake waiter and caught him in a headlock, choking him.

 

“Who sent y-UUuuh”

 

Slade's sentence was cut short and he grunted as two shots were heard. The first one touched Slade's back but he avoided the second, leaning against the wall and dropping the now passed out man on the floor. Oliver immediately got back on his feet, holding both hands in front of him in a stop gesture.

 

“Detective stop! He's my friend!”

 

It then occurred to Oliver that playing victim in front of Lance was the best way to go and he lowered his voice, intentionally stuttering.

 

“He- he saved me.”

 

“Anytime kid.” answered Slade. The Australian moved from the wall and looped an arm around Oliver's neck. He was playing a role too, the wounded. “Care to help me get downstairs? I really wanna get that bullet out of my back.”

 

Oliver and Slade headed downstairs, vaguely hearing Lance calling his cop friend and an ambulance. The whole way downstairs, Slade kept his arm around Oliver's neck, limping, exagerating and making loud sound of pain. This made Oliver laugh a little too much given what just happened and he had to bite his lips in order to stop smiling as the pair finally made it to the living room where he dropped Slade, who was smirking at him, on the couch. Not even five minutes later, police cars could be heard, but Thea who was already in the house got in the living room first.

 

“Ollie!”

 

Oliver turned around to see Thea running towards him. She hugged him briefly before pulling back to examinate him.

 

“Are you okay?” asked his sister worried.

 

“I'm fine Speedy.”

 

“Your hand is bleeding!” Oliver looked at his hand, there was a sharp cut that must've happened when he broke the bottle on the guy's arm.

 

“I'm fine Speedy.” repeated Oliver, he then took a step to his right allowing the younger Queen to see Slade sitting on the couch dramatically and gestured towards him.

 

“He isn't.” said Oliver in a lighter tone almost as if he was joking.

 

“Because that cop can't even shoot the right guy.” Slade snarled loudly, pretending like he wasn't seeing Lance and his cop friend carrying the criminal out of the Queen's Mansion. Quentin came back in the house minutes later accompagned by a flushed and angry Moira.

 

“...Accusing him of being this vigilante guy, you made him a public target and you weren't even able to catch the right man who tried to murder my son!” shouted the blonde.

 

“Mom, I'm fine.” said Oliver, catching his mother's full attention. “And they got the guy in the end.”

 

“Oh, Oliver, I was so worried when I got the call. I knew this party was a bad idea.” said Moira sadly.

 

More or less everyone was gone now, Oliver sat on the couch next to Slade right when the medic came in.

 

“I'm sorry Mr....” started Lance.

 

“Wilson.”

 

“Mr. Wilson, I acted on instinct and thought you were the attacker.” apologized Quentin. “She'll patch you up.” said the detective gesturing towards the medic.

 

“No.” simply answered Slade.

 

Moira, Thea, Lance and even the medic all looked at him confused, Slade held Lance's stares almost as to challenge him.

 

“I shot you. You need to get stitches.” explained Lance.

 

“Maybe, but I don't know her, I'm not gonna let her fumble with my body.”

 

Lance snorted at Slade's stubbornness.

 

“All right I'll do it, just give me your stuff.” said Oliver to the medic.

 

The medic looked unsure but when the blonde raised his hand towards her, she just gave him her bag and went outside.

 

“What, you really trust him to stitch you up?” huffed Lance in disbelief.

 

Oliver raised Slade's shirt up until he could see the bullet and searched in the medic's bag for something to remove the bullet with. He found a plier and washed it with alcohol to remove any microbes before proceeding to remove the bullet.

 

“I trust him.” answered Slade. This made something warm up inside Oliver, a warm and fuzzy feeling only Slade made him feel. Lance furrowed his brows.

 

“Are you sure you can do this Ollie?” asked Thea.

 

Instead of answering her question, Oliver focused on removing the bullet. When the bullet was out he grabbed a needle and asked Slade to remove his shirt to make it easier, helping him since the Australian was supposed to be in a lot of pain – which he wasn't. The blond started stitching up Slade who didn't even flinch but then and now made some fake noise of pain.

 

“Detective how did you know I was attacked?” asked Oliver, intentionally switching the attention to Lance.

 

“I didn't. I got a call telling me an arm deal was stopped tonight..." Lance took a deep breath. "...By a man in a green hood. I was looking for you to get this thing off your leg.”

 

“Wait really?” asked Thea. “So all charges against my brother are dropped?”

 

“Yes, they are.”

 

After the cops finished taking evidences and Lance took off Oliver's electronic tracker, they finally left, not before reminding Slade and Oliver to come down the police station tomorrow to give their statement. Slade was still on the couch with Oliver when Moira came to them.

 

“Mr. Wilson, I wanted to thank you. You saved my son's life.”

 

“Call me Slade, please. And it's kind of my job.” answered Slade.

 

Oliver's hand was almost touching Slade's. Their fingers brushed against each others and Oliver had to resist the urge to take Slade's hand in his own. It was still a new thing, having to hide like that. Worse thing was that they didn't _have_ to hide, it was Oliver's choice.

 

“What do you mean it's kind of your job?” asked Thea, interrupting the conversation.

 

Thea's question was followed by a heavy silence. Slade didn't know what to answer, of he course he didn't. If Oliver had to guess, he would say that what Slade said came out naturally. It had been his job to protect Oliver at first on the island, now they both protected eachothers.

 

“He just loves me so much, can't let anyone hurt me can you?” teased Oliver, wishing his sister was less curious sometimes.

 

Slade chuckled. “Well, can't deny that.”

 

Everyone laughed, even Moira. But Oliver knew Slade, he also knew when Slade lied, or only told half of the truth. After all, the Australian taught him how to lie and how to know if someone lied to him. Right now however, Slade was being totally honest.

 

 _“the best liars are the one who tell the truth.”_ Slade once told him, he never quite figured what that meant until now.

 

“Well Mr. Wilson – Slade, I don't think you should drive tonight, you're injured. Raisa can show you one of the guest room.” offered Moira.

 

“No need, I'll show him.” Oliver turned his head to face Slade “And you can't say no.” quickly added the blond.

 

“Yeah even ninja need to rest.” teased Thea.

 

Slade smiled at Thea “I like you.” the Australian then proceeded to get on his feet and Oliver did the same. Once they were both standing, Slade looped an arm around Oliver's neck again and they started walking.

 

“Dramaqueen..” muttered Oliver under his breath.

 

“More king really.” snapped back his lover.

 

“Sometimes I forget about your superhearing.”

 

When they finally made it to the room, Oliver closed the door and immediately grabbed Slade by the neck to kiss him. Slade met him halfway and kissed back as hungrily. He pushed Oliver while moving forward and when Oliver's back hit the door they broke the kiss to catch their breath.

 

“I love you Slade.” whispered Oliver.

 

“I love you Oliver.” answered Slade.

 

Oliver's hand moved to rest on Slade's neck again while one of Slade's hand was on Oliver's hip and the other on the wall next to Oliver's head.

 

“You meant that, didn't you? When you said that I was telling the truth.” it wasn't much of a question, really.

 

“That's not exactly what I said, but you know I meant it kid. I thought you'd knew by now that I wouldn't let anything happened to you.”

 

Slade hadn't said anything _else_ , but Oliver knew that it was what he meant anyway.

 

“You got to stop blaming yourself for things you had no control over.” said Oliver softly before leaning to catch Slade's lips in another softer kiss.

 

“Don't do that.” said Slade, but he had a smile splattered on his face, one that actually reached his eyes. “When you do that all my senses are focused on you, I can even hear you heart beat faster... But nothing around us.” he explained slowly and sensually, in that deep voice of his.

 

“Good.” simply answered Oliver, his breathing increasing.

 

 

On the other side of the door, Raisa kept moving and chose to leave the pillow she brought to Mr. Wilson outside the guest room. After years of working in the Queen Mansion, she saw and heard it all and learned to be discreet. A small smile still appeared on her face, happy that Oliver found happiness. He deserved it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slade being a dramaqueen is totally canon in the arrowverse and I refuse to not mention it!


End file.
